


It's Cool To Be Gay

by dephigravity



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coming Out, Fanart, Gay, Gay Pride, M/M, iceman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been wanting to draw me some Mr. Drake for a REALLY long time and now seemed appropriate since he is officially out in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cool To Be Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on tumblr:  
> [Bobby version](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/134476732390)  
> [Iceman Version](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/134477003280)

  
**_Bobby version  
_**

_**Iceman version**_

 


End file.
